The Story at Freddy's 3
by Your Intellegence
Summary: The sequel to The Story at Freddy's 2. The guard of Fazbear's Fright tries to piece together the mystery of Springtrap.
1. Introduction 3

Hey, this is Your Intelligence! I was super hyped when Five Nights at Freddy's Three came out, so I decided to write a sequel to The Story at Freddy's 2. This was heavily requested, so I invite you to join me on this journey. With Five nights at Freddy's 4 on the horizon (if it's for the movie I'm gonna explode someone's face), it's finally time to do this. Things will do stuff in this that in the games they cannot or don't usually do. This is to improve the story, as well as have moments that would greatly improve the story without normally being in the game. Also, I wrote this one part with an axe, which was NOT inspired by The Living Tombstone's video, I just found it appropriate for the situation. Now, without further adieu, I present to you:

The Story at Freddy's 3

A Five Nights at Freddy's Three Fanfiction

Introduction 3

It had been a long, long time after the events that had transpired in the first two establishments of the cursed franchise known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There were rumors of grisly murders that had taken place during the time that the restaurants were open, however no bodies were ever found, and the killer was never apprehended. It's been thirty years since the first restaurant closed, its once proud and colorful walls now turned sickly and rotten, its vibrant arcades now dead and dusty, and the animatronics that entertained the masses of children now just collecting dust on the decayed Show Stage.

The animatronics had always been a little strange. After a long while of performing their movements and voices started to became more natural, their reactions more and more like living creatures each day. While it was mainly counted as exceptionally great technology, it was still very odd that the robots reacted less like animatronic puppets and more like people in suits.

However, when the buildings were abandoned the animatronics great technological prowess was lost to the march of time as their homes eroded away and they were slowly forgotten. That was the point when the mystery of the murders and the supposedly sentient animatronics were completely forgotten about by almost everyone who was alive to witness it. However, there was a miniscule group of three people who remembered what had transpired at the pizzerias, albeit in their own ways. The first was a eighteen year-old named Cassandra Annan, who had listened intently to her mother's stories of the pizzeria when she was just an admittedly strange teenager escorting her younger brother to the more recent Fazbears when the incidents started. She was known for being strange in class, but this was due to both physical and mental disorders she possessed, yet she was still constantly made fun of.

The second was another woman named Sandra Chavez (who preferred to go by Sandy), who was alive during 1987 and had witnessed when the infamous Bite of '87 occurred. A sensible person would've been traumatized by witnessing the crushing of a small child's frontal by a crazed amalgamation of limbs, but Sandra was instead fascinated by the occurrence, about how something like a non-living automaton could develop a need for vengeance. She turned her fascination towards an idea to develop a horror attraction based on the events of the first two pizzerias. She began to set up business plans, but it was slow going for the time being. Her fascination remained however, and as she thought of business plans her mind wandered to thoughts of studying the robots closer and finding out the cause for their insane intelligence.

We'll get back to our other two protagonists later, for now let's visit the event that'll drive our heros to complete their goals, a while before Sandra's attraction would grow from it's roots into the bud for where our story will grow and blossom.

Matthew Wallace

Though from a distance Matthew Wallace seemed like a pleasant man, up close you could tell something was...off, about him. He had a very calm and deep snake-like voice, one that wormed it's way into your ear and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. The way he moved was very serpentine, moved quickly and silently and usually walking through shadows. His most distinguishable features however, were a scar running down his right eye (which he refuses to tell anyone how it happened), said eyes when not in action were a shade of pale blue, but were usually either dilated completely or his pupils being big swamps of darkness that pushed aside his iris and took up the entire center of his eye, usually switching between the two at moments of great stress or happiness. But, the most distinguishable out of all of his distinguishable features, was his gigantic smile filled with brilliant white teeth. People would say that even when places were dark his smile would still be visible even in the depths of darkness. Something was definitely off with Matthew, but nobody could exactly pinpoint what exactly it was.

One night Matthew was walking down the sidewalk in a pale lavender trenchcoat with his hands stuffed deep in the seemingly bottomless pockets, his light footfalls splashing from the rain that spilled from the sky and slid down the lapels of Matthew's coat and ran down the long bangs of his dark pink hair, leaving reflections of the moon on the tough fabric and dripping onto his face. Though he was looking at the ground, if a car passed by, from the light generated from the headlights, you could see the gigantic smile that covered the entire lower half of his face.

 _Five months. Five months of being reminded of my achievements on every media I can list from my memory, and I'm going to assume that there's even more that I haven't seen._ Matthew's hunched shoulders shook as he let out a series of giggles. _Well, I'm glad I'm finally getting noticed anyways. I remember the look on that idiotic reporter's face when she got the "smashing news" or whatever the fuck it's called._ Matthew arced backwards as he fell into a loud laughing fit, his back nearly reaching ninety degrees as his mouth opened widely with veins popping out from his neck and his forehead, exposing all of his brilliantly white teeth as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

He removed his left hand from his pocket and gingerly wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued his stride down the street. "Oh god, that dumb bitch was so stupid I bet she needed help undoing the first two buttons of her blouse in a pathetic attempt to look sexy! Little did she know that anorexia doesn't make you look hot, it just makes you look undeniably horrible!" Matthew slapped the palm of his left hand against his face, breaking into another fit of laughter as his mouth opened far beyond the bottom of his hand, his jugular still heavily expanded, allowing his practically luminescent teeth to see the blinking stars in the sky. "Eh...ehehe...she'll probably get fired anyways. She's utterly horrid at reporting, so she probably only got in 'cause she banged her boss, and something tells me that he's gonna want to feel jiggles instead of sharp edges the next time he grabs her butt."

As Matthew released the rest of the laughs from his chest as he walked down the increasingly wet sidewalk he noticed something red and brown on the road. The bright crimson caught his attention as he immediately deviated from his path and onto the asphalt that felt like low grit sandpaper on the bottoms of his deeply dark violet dress shoes. _Damnit, these were one hundred dollars. Guh...it'll be fine, I can just quickly dry and polish my shoes before the guests arrive._ As Matthew neared the red and brown blur that had been obscured by the heavy downpour he saw that it was not, in fact, just splotches of red and brown, or any other color they could find on the black asphalt that had been being left around by a group of obviously insecure teens that had been plaguing the suburbs he lived in.

The red and brown color in reality came from a fresh roadkill of a squirrel that had been unfortunate and/or idiotic enough to cross the street when a car decided to roar down the cracked road. Matthew squated down, admiring the carnage that had ended the squirrel's pointless life. _Well, you were certainly stupid._ Matthew stared long and hard at the squirrel's massacred body, admiring every inch of the squirrel's mauled and ravaged body. _Damn, whoever was driving that car, good job to you sir._ Matthew stood back up, remembering he was running late for the event he was sauntering down the street for. Matthew rolled up the sleeve of his trenchcoat and checked his watch. _Eleven twenty. If I step up my pace I should be able to get there on time._ Matthew walked back onto the cement that had been darkened by the seemingly neverending downpour.

Matthew crossed the street and into one of the more popular areas for business in the suburbs. Walking past the dark buildings that loomed over his head, Matthew couldn't help but getting an ominous feeling of apprehension. Most people without Matthew's... _experience_ would quickly dismiss the feeling as nerves, however Matthew knew that the feeling meant something bad was going to happen. _Gah...I hope I can satisfy the guests adequately, I don't want to disappoint them._ Matthew let out a chuckle. "Keh, what am I saying? Someone with my entertaining disposition can easily satisfy my wonderful guests."

Matthew continued to walk by the different stores and supermarkets, till he spotted the building at which his party would be hosted. _Ah good, I'll be early._ Matthew sped up his pace to the darkest and blackest of the darkened buildings. Matthew nimbly ducked under the fence that separated the building from the rest and slithered through the signs warning people not to enter and about how the building was closed until it would be bought by a new buyer. Matthew came to the entrance to the building's main entrance and silently tore off the layer of plastic that covered the glass doors, then peeled off the black adhesive that prevented people from looking into the building.

Matthew stared deep into the blackness that consumed the inside of the building, a wave of nostalgia washing over him as he remembered the antics he'd gotten into the first time he visited here, or rather the ones that were unrighteously taken from him by that...amatuer. _Damn...what was his name? France… Francis… Phillip?_ Matthew let out a sigh. _It doesn't matter I guess._ Matthew stuck an aluminum lockpick inside the rusted lock of the glass doors. Matthew quickly heard a click, and like magic the door swung open. _Ah good, thought that would give me some trouble._ Another group of giggles came over him. "This was made in the eighties, but still! What idiotic bastard could have designed such a fucking wimp of a lock!?" Matthew let loose a storm of whooping laughs so good he had to prop his back on the wall just to stand up.

The laughs slowly subsided and Matthew quickly collected himself, pushing open the door and stepping inside with the door quietly closing itself behind him. The smell of mold and rot immediately invaded Matthew's nose, the smell of sheer decay. Matthew felt a few drops of water fall onto his head, reminding him of the age of this place. _Gah, this stupid water's going to ruin my clothes._ Quickly pushing the smell out of his mind Matthew walked to the side of the entrance (while dodging a few idiotic rats), where a chewed up coat hanger lay forlornly in and especially moldy corner. Matthew looked at the rotten wood pole distastefully, annoyed that he had to hang his favorite trenchcoat on such a filthy hanger. " *Sigh* It's alright, the party shouldn't last too long." He gingerly removed his long coat and hung it scornfully on the greenish hook. _Guh...I'm definitely going to have to wash this after the party is done._

A vein popped out on Matthew's forehead, his eyes turning nearly all white. "Whoever made such an easily biodegradable coathanger, FUCK YOU!" Matthew spotted a large rat scurrying around on the floor, and in his rage launched his foot forwards and punted the rat across the length of the large room he stood in, the rodent sailing over the columns and rows of purple party tables. Matthew panted heavily as he quickly recollected himself. _Idiotic...fucking...carpenter…_ Matthew's shoulders shook a little. "Kehehheee…." _Boy that pathetic rodent went soaring!_ As he laughed Matthew saw the miniscule amount of dirt residue on his reflective violet dress shoes, the sight of which made his happy thoughts instantly fade, and silently squatted down and gently brushed the grime off his shoes.

 _Shame that the party had to take place in such a filthy establishment._ Matthew thought, letting out a small sigh. Matthew scanned his eyes around the pitch black building, unable to spot anything through the seemingly impenetrable layer of darkness. "Heh." _It's just for this circumstance that I brought this._ Matthew reached into the front pocket of his vest and pulled out a lighter with a flame pattern rising from the bottom, along with a small rectangular box. He swung it out of his pocket, the lid clicking off instantly. Matthew dragged his thumb across the wheel and created a bright flame that lit up the ground in a large circle around him and reflecting off the pools of water around the building's floor.

Matthew looked down at his garments to make sure that they hadn't sustained any battering from the silt and grime that coated the walls and floors of the building. His bright lilac tuxedo vest still looked pristine, along with the white buttoned dress shirt underneath. Looking farther down he saw that his elegant pure cotton trousers still maintained their wholesome tawny brown color. Matthew cracked a smile as he ran his slender fingers through his hair, excess water being strained from his extremely long dark pink bangs, the rest forming droplets on the smaller in comparison hair on the back and sides of his head. Matthew opened the box he had taken from his pocket with the lighter, opening it and revealing a a group of eight cigarettes. He withdrew one and gently placed it in-between his lips, holding the lighter to the tip and igniting it. Matthew took a deep breath of the cigarette, expelling the smoke from his mouth in a large cloud of noxious smoke that slowly rose towards the ceiling. _Looks like the sprinkler system isn't online anymore._ Matthew let out a rapid set of giggles before taking another breath of his cigarette. _Good, I'd hate to get this vest wet._

Matthew glanced at his watch, seeing the time was eleven forty-seven. _Good, still have time._ Matthew started to walk towards the building's restrooms while making a large circumference around the large puddles, one hand lightly holding his lighter while the other was folded behind his back authoritatively. Matthew walked past a raised platform, freezing immediately as he reached the middle of the platform. His head slowly turned towards the three tall figures on the raised floor, along with the secluded on in the back, his lighter casting orange light on his gigantic grin. "It's been awhile, hasn't it friends?" Matthew said in a flat and bone chilling voice. A brief flash of lightning rocketed onto the ground, the brilliant flash illuminating the expressionless, no, dead faces of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica.

Looking up at their frozen figures made Matthew's smile turn into a bitter frown. "It's a shame, that I couldn't have been the one to end your littles lives." Matthew scanned his eyes over the three purple, yellow, and dingy brown bodies, his eyes focusing primarily on Freddy. "Ah yes, that's what your name was." Matthew stepped onto the Show Stage, directly in front of Freddy, the flames from his lighter casting dancing shadows on Freddy's face. With a sudden kick Matthew knocked Freddy to the ground, then slowly walked over to him and squatted down next to the incapacitated animatronic. "Frank...it's such a boring name for a would-be serial killer, no?" Matthew leaned over Freddy's head, his lighter creating a silhouette around his head, the only things discernable were his cold eyes, devoid of life and soul. "I know you're in there...Frank." Matthew rested his hand caringly over Freddy's ear. "Those children would've been mine, had you not intervened. But you just had to...interrupt." Matthew's hand tightened quickly which was followed by the beastial ripping off of Freddy's ear. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy the party. You're one of my more important guests you know." Matthew stood back up and stepped off the Show Stage and walked in the direction of the Bathrooms, before carelessly tossing Freddy's ear over his shoulder, the oblong piece of metal hitting Freddy square on the nose, before continuing to walk across the Dining Room, light fading from the area around the Show Stage.

 _ **What did he mean? Gah...those were my victims, whether that asshole likes it or not.**_ Freddy's plastic eyes and mouth glowed very faintly, an almost unhearable version of Terador March softly coming from his mouth. _**He needs to be shown the light…**_ Freddy's mouth flashed brighter. _**He needs to be shown the Joy of Creation….**_

 _ **AHAHAHHHAAAHAHHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHHAHHHHAHAH**_

Matthew crossed under the archway that separated the Dining Room from the Bathrooms, having to duck due to his extremely tall stature. _Now, if I remember correctly, should be…_ Matthew looked around the hallway, searching for the notice that he had left that had probably decayed over time. A small sparkle caught his eye on the north side of the hall, prompting a larger smile on his face. _Aha, that's where you were hiding._ Matthew grabbed the small gold shard that he had stuck inside the wall so long ago that still retained its original luster somehow over the countless years. Giving the metal a sharp tug pulled the wallpaper off the wall, showing the excessively large fire axe that rested in a large indent housing he had created for just this occasion. Matthew grabbed the rough wooden handle with both his hands, feeling it's old wooden embrace in his own hands. _Ah, I missed you old friend._

Matthew spun the axe in his hands a few times, giving it's weight a test. "Seems to have aged well." he mumbled to himself, before turning to the rest of the wall. Matthew's teeth gleamed as he rose the axe up, then brought its full weight onto the wall with a loud wooden crash, causing the light from his cigarette to waver. Matthew brought up the axe again and swung it down again and again, till the wall was gone and a dusty arch revealed the way into the sealed off room of the pizzeria. Matthew ducked under the arch, coughing as he breathed in the dust that had accumulated in the forgotten room. Moving the cigarette to the other side of his mouth in a mix of hesitation and nostalgia.

The dim orange light revealed the broken and dilapidated arcade cabinets and the other malfunctioning pieces of tools and props, however, one thing on the east side of the room commanded his attention. Matthew rapidly strided towards the slumped figure in the corner that he had used in so many of his murderous hijinks. The animatronic suits yellow had diminished into a pale green, a small hole in the chest revealing the mechanical structure inside, showing him it was still in animatronic mode, however it still looked nearly as pristine as the day it was created. It's head still looked decent (save for the one ear that was broken in half), it's mouth and eyes normal and still looking up to the days it first premiered, with it's lower body being nearly perfect. _Yes...Spring Bonnie. I remember you. Shame you don't still have your former golden tinge, you practically owned the look._ Matthew circled around to its back, picking up the crank he had laid behind the suit in the past. He placed the crank and slowly and carefully inserted it into the hole in the animatronic's back. Matthew spun the crank with the sound of grinding metal, which required a great amount of physical strength on Matthew's part due to the animatronic's age. Eventually he rotated the crank one last time, hearing a loud kerchunk, signifying the animatronic was now in suit mode. _Glad to see this old baby still works._

Matthew checked his watch again, seeing that it was eleven fifty-nine _. Ah good, now the party can start._ Matthew watched the seconds go by, till the hour hand hit twelve o'clock. "It's show time." Matthew said with a snicker, his smile growing insanely large as his extinguished his lighter, the only light in the room being the dim glow from his cigarette.

"Hope I don't disappoint."

Freddy's eyes flicked on, his mainframe whirring to life, the glow in his eyes and mouth. Feddy stood up, once again feeling the heavy weight of his tawny metal body. "Eheheeh...that asshole is in for one hell of a death. This'll be glorious." Freddy stomped off the stage, his footsteps sending dull thuds through the deserted building. _He went that way._ Freddy thought, his eyes moving towards across the room with a quiet whirr and focusing on the Bathrooms. Freddy started to walk across the room, but froze mid-step. An overwhelming feeling of dread washed over Freddy, something he definitely wasn't accustomed to. _What the...what's this?_ The room got colder as a set of quiet footsteps came from behind Freddy. Freddy slowly turned his head to see a dark figure in the darkness walking towards him. It looked strangely similar to him, except for its pitch black coloring, save for it's blaring white eyes and teeth. Freddy watched carefully as this...darkened Freddy walked past him without even acknowledging his existence. As the figure walked past, a scratchy voice played in his head. " **FOLLOW ME."** It's voice sounded like a horrible radio, barely distinguishable through the mess of other sounds.

Freddy found himself strangely drawn to the voice, something in its strange manor drawing him towards it. Freddy followed the Freddy in a dreamlike trance, his steps clumsy and methodical. _What is this strange compulsion?_ " **FOLLOW ME."** Freddy followed the darkened Freddy like an extremely stoned dog to a biscuit, the background fading as Freddy trailed his black counterpart. Freddy looked onto the figure emptily, before his mind suddenly realized what he was doing. Snapping out of his stupor he dashed as fast as he could after the figure. "DAMMIT WHAT ARE YOU!?" Freddy roared as he pursued the darkened Freddy. However, no matter how fast he ran he still couldn't outpace his target. Freddy saw the figure round a corner into the Bathrooms, which he promptly followed after. Freddy spun around the corner, only to see the darkened Freddy stroll into a large hole in the wall. _Hah! Got you now!_ Freddy charged full force into the doorway, only to freeze completely in place as he reached the entrance. _**ERROR**_ _What?_ Freddy tried to reach his hand through the doorway, only to have it stop completely at the end of the wall. _**ERROR**_ _What the fuck is this?_ Freddy slammed his fist against the invisible wall again and again, only to hit an impenetrable surface that seemingly did not exist, each time a loud voice in his head yelling _**ERROR**_. Cursing silently, Freddy backed away from the invisible wall. _Dammit, I'll have to find another way in._

Matthew watched as Freddy tried hopelessly to bypass the wall of code that prevented his mechanical body from physically entering the room from his position in the darkness. _Heh, to bad Fred._ As Freddy started to walk away Matthew tightened his grip on the jagged wooden handle of his axe. _Time for act one!_ Matthew charged out of his hiding spot on a crash course for Freddy, his gigantic axe held across his chest like a sling. Freddy's head slowly turned, only to get an axe to the circuits, cross beams, and mechanical parts around his facial area, leaving a sizable dent in the metal of his head. His eyes sparking and broken, Freddy reached out with his hand blindly to try to grasp his attacker, but with a flash of Matthew's smile had the offending extremity removed quickly. Matthew kicked Freddy onto the ground and quickly placed a foot on his chest. "This is for ruining my fun!" Matthew yelled, before launching his axe downwards onto Freddy's head, separating the angular object from his oblong body with a shower of sparks and black oil.

Freddy's body slowly raised up his leg, to which Matthew reacted with a chop near the knee, cutting his leg in half. And with a couple of twitches, Freddy's body was still. "Ah, I can hear the applause!" yelled Matthew, raising his axe above his head like a Freddy Mercury who had just completed Silent Hill Two on Nightmare difficulty. Gingerly stepping off Freddy's dismembered body Matthew slinked back into his hiding place. "Ah...and this is only the first of four acts. The others will be better, no doubt. Now following, act two!"

"Kehehheheehhhhe…"

Bonnie's eyes twitched and flickered alight as he awoke for the third time. _What?_ he thought in the high-pitched british accent that always followed him. Curling his lavender hands into fists and hearing the squeak of metal confirmed his suspicions that he was "alive" again. _Why?_ Stepping off the stage slowly and once again feeling the heaviness that weighed upon him like a stack of bricks, except the bricks were midgets with eating disorders. _Why does this continue to haunt me?_ Bonnie walked down into the Dining Room, before a strange feeling came over him. The air cold and dry, along with a sense of dread sinking into his very being. Then, before his very (plastic) eyes, a pitch black likeness of Freddy materialized before his very eyes. _No._ The dark Freddy started to slowly walk menacingly towards him. _NONONONONO!_ Bonnie made a heel-face turn and moved as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the shadowy Freddy. " **FOLLOW ME."** a voice called from behind him,, to which Bonnie responded by running faster. _Oh god why'd it have to be him why him!?_

Bonnie saw a small opening in the wall of the Dining Room, to which he quickly ducked into. He looked to the right, seeing only a dead end. _Crap!_ Bonnie spun his head the other way, seeing a jagged hole in one of the walls. Bonnie booked it towards the makeshift doorway, but as he reached it he suddenly found himself on the floor. _He's catching up!_ Bonnie scrambled to his feet and tried to enter the room again, only to bounce off it again. _**ERROR.**_ _WHAT THE CRAP!_ As Bonnie tried another entry, he heard a quiet footstep behind him. He slowly turned his head, only to see the pitch black Freddy. _It's ok...I killed you twice...I can do it again._ Bonnie slowly backed away from the doorway until he reached the wall, pinned against the black Freddy. While his eyes scrambled around he noticed the tawny head of Freddy laying on the ground, his iconic tophat off to the side. _Wait, if that's there...then who are you!?_

Matthew looked on as Bonnie scrambled away from...nothing. While his face didn't convey much emotions, his movements portrayed pure terror. _Hmm...guess now's as good a time as any._ While Bonnie stayed plastered against the wall, Matthew took a breath of his cigarette, the ran out of his hiding place like The Scout after drinking too much Bonk!, his smile nearly illuminating the darkness. Bonnie's head snapped to the side as Matthew charged him, and as Matthew swung his axe Bonnie quickly stepped to the side. _Oh, he seems to be rather decent._ Matthew's axe hit the ground, then he used the rebound to bounce the axe back up, hitting Bonnie's right arm in the armpit, leaving it dangling haphazardly from the remaining wires. Matthew then quickly used his right hand to smash his fist into Bonnie's jaw. _Gah! Even when decayed their bodies are still dense as fuck!_ The punch knocked Bonnie's head to the side, leaving him open for an axe chop to his foot, cutting it off easily. Bonnie stumbled to his knee, giving Matthew an opportunity to land the finishing blow. Matthew reared his axe back, then with all his force swung the red steel into Bonnie's jaw.

Bonnie slid backwards, the top half of his head sliding off to the side near Freddy's remains. Hefting the axe onto his shoulder with a grunt and taking a deep breath of his cigarette, Matthew strolled back to his dark room. _Ah, the second act complete. I have a feeling the third will be even better._

 _It's the rising action, so it's bound to get good._

Chica's pink eyes brightened to life as a mechanical clicking started to permeate the silence. _God, that annoying sound again? Wait...does that mean I'm…_ Chica thought, her southern accent giving her voice her usual caring tinge. Chica looked down and saw that she still had the stupid "Let's Eat!" bib, and the abhorrent yellow color she hated so much. _Yep, I'm definitely back._ A small flutter rose in her chest as her mind drifted towards the past. _If I'm back, then maybe…_ Chica looked to the right, only to find she was alone on the Show Stage. _Oh...where'd everyone go?_ Stepping off the stage with a thud Chica thought about where her boyfriend could've gone as she walked south towards the left hallway. _I know he favored the left side, so I'll start the-_ A feeling of dread suddenly flooded Chica as a chilly gust of air blew over her. She felt a tap on her shoulder, one that felt insubstantial. She turned to see a heavily shaded version of none other than Freddy. _Oh shit._ " **FOLLOW ME."** Chica considered his suggestion, before swiftly pushing past him. _Actually no, as I've learned from past experiences that doing so is an extremely poor choice._ Chica power walked towards the west hall, only to have the ghostly Freddy appear before her. " **FOLLOW ME."** Chica spun around, speeding towards the Bathrooms. _I said no partner. Take a hint._ Quickly making her way under the arch she speeded into the room, only for her foot to kick something aside. Her eyes slowly drifted downwards, only to see Bonnie's severed upper head. _No...NO!_ Chica collapsed to her knees, clutching Bonnie's head. _No. No no no no NO!_ Chica pressed Bonnie's head to her chest, black tears dripping from her eyes as she hugged the one soul that cared about her in the afterlife.

Matthew watched as Chica held the severed head of her boyfriend. _Boy, if I was her I'd really hate me._ Matthew walked slowly out of his hideaway and in front of Chica. Chica's head slowly drifted upwards, her pink eyes looking deep into Matthew's pale blue ones. Her mouth slowly opened as her hands clenched. " **You did this, didn't you?"** Matthew shrugged innocently. "My lawer says I don't have to answer that question." Chica's eyes turned the possessed looking pitch black with tiny white pupils. " **I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!"** Chica screamed, followed by the earsplitting screech of the animatronics. She rocketed up, taking a huge swing at Matthew, who barely blocked the blow with his axe. Matthew winced as the force from the swing traveled into his arms, pain springing from his shoulders. Matthew pushed Chica's arm off and swung his axe into her midsection, his axe penetrating deep into Chica's metal body. He quickly pulled out the axe, just in time to block another hate filled swing accompanied by another deafening screech from Chica, sending another bolt of pain down his arms and oil spilling from Chica's wound. Chica pushed harder on the axe, making wooden creaks resounding from the now splintering handle of the axe. Matthew's smile grew bigger as he suddenly gave way and slithered to the side, causing Chica's force to send her sprawling to the ground. Matthew quickly swung his axe onto Chica's left leg, then her right, severing them both. He then put all his power into an overhead swing that landed directly on the back of Chica's head.

The blow created an obnoxiously loud crunch as the axe dug deep into Chica's skull and processor, causing a shower of sparks to erupt from Chica's skull. With one last screech Chica's body finally stopped moving, oil seeping from her wounds. Panting slightly Matthew tore the axe from Chica's skull and walked back to his room. _Okay...act three done. Damn...if that was the rising action, the climax should be amazing._ Matthew sat down on the floor, regaining his energy.

 _Hopefully the final act won't be so energy consuming._

A golden glow appeared in the southwest area of the Dining Room, formally known as Pirate's Cove, and in it lay Foxy/Jacob. _Bugger, 'ow many times is this gonna happen?_ Foxy thought to himself, stepping around the sign on his stage that read "Sorry! Out Of Order!" he surveyed the area around him. _The place seems to 'ave gone to crap._ A sudden spark ignited in his mind. _Hey, it's been a while anyways._ Jacob chimed in. _Shut ye porthole! I've 'ad enough of ye._ Foxy's arm suddenly rose and hit him in the face. _We're the same person, we should just go._ Foxy begrudgingly went along with Jacob's actions, which primarily involved looking at the camera above him with a cracked lense. As he stared, a wave of dread suddenly shot through his body like lightnin. _What th'..._ Foxy turned his head to see a shadowy figure of Freddy walk into his line of sight from seemingly nowhere. _Ah bloody siren shite! That bilge rat's back for another round._ The figure opened it's mouth slightly, then calmly stated " **FOLLOW ME."** Foxy was happy to oblige the request, however Jacob thought otherwise. _We're not going with him, he killed us remember?_ Foxy tried to ignore Jacob's request, but his body obeyed Jacob and ran down the Dining Room and towards the Bathrooms. _Argh...you can really be one scallywag of a control freak. I care about our well being, how's that so evil?_ Foxy ducked under the arch and immediately saw the dismantled body parts of his past entourage. _That seems like a bad sign. Thank ye' cap'n obvious! I love yer ship the S.S. Right There._ While Foxy stared at the assorted limbs and heads he completely failed to see the gaping hole in the wall. _Arr, someone keelhauled these poor lads somethin' fierce. Can you not reference pirate culture for like, two minutes? Please!? Shut yer face._

Matthew looked at the crimson fox that would probably be his hardest challenge. _Right...the final act. The crowd's gonna love this._ Matthew charged head-on out of the darkness, axe raised. With a loud yell he swung his axe down with all his force to hear the satisfying sound of metal hitting metal. However, he quickly realized that Foxy had raised his hook in response. The pirate's head slowly looked up at Matthew's, before his eyepatch flipped up and his jaw dropped, letting out a particularly loud screech. "Shut up!" yelled Matthew, kicking Foxy's hook out of the way and swinging the axe into Foxy's chest with a thud. Foxy grabbed the axe with his hook, pulling it out and landing a heavy punch to Matthew's gut, knocking the breath out of him. Matthew quickly backed up and caught his breath, blocking just before Foxy tried to impale him through the head with his hook. Matthew swung his axe at Foxy's head, only for him to catch the axe's handle in his jaws. _Shit._ Foxy then bit down, splintering the axe in half. _SHIT!_ Before Foxy could follow through with anything else Matthew tackled Foxy to the ground, Foxy's exposed machinery cutting into his skin. Matthew raised the jagged handle of his axe innto the air, before stabbing it into Foxy's right eye. Foxy let out a loud screech, then with his final breath he stabbed his hook into Matthew's shoulder, Matthew letting out a strangely similar cry of pain.

Foxy then went completely limp with Matthew collapsed on top of him panting heavily. Matthew rose his left hand up, grasping Foxy's hook slowly, then quickly tearing it out of his shoulder, causing a spatter of blood to spray onto the floor. "FUCK!" Matthew yelled, slowly getting off of Foxy and pressing his hand on his shoulder. "Finally...did it…" Matthew panted, making his way towards the Dining Rooms. "Serves...you undead...bastards...right...ehehhhehehehhe…" Matthew staggered under the arch, before suddenly getting the feeling of apprehension from before, but now transformed into dread. _What? The air's getting colder…_ A sudden bright flash exploded from the middle of the Dining Room, blinding Matthew for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he really wish he didn't.

Five transparent figures stood front stage, each exactly resembling the people who'd been stuff into the suits with trails of tears running down their bodies, one ghost's trail being a deep purple. " **HeLlO mAtThEw. We'Re BaCk."** Matthew's eyes widened as he suddenly knew who was talking, his smile gone in an instant. "You!? Why are you all here!? I KILLED YOU!" A purple ghost smiled, revealing a black void in it's mouth. " **You can't kill what's already dead Matt."** Matthew eye's twitched from ghost to ghost, before frantically hobbling back towards the sealed room. A deep voice laughed from behind him. " **What's wrong? Can't handle someone who "stole your fun"!?"** Matthew ducked into the hole, collapsing near the wall. _Have to hide._ Matthew's eyes darted around the room. _Somewhere, anywhere!_ His eyes focussed on the Spring Bonnie suit. _Dammit...guess it'll have to do._ Matthew crawled towards the suit, just as the ghosts entered the room. " **Why're y'all so scared of tiny little ghosts?"** a southern accent mocked. Matthew pushed over the suit, weakly crawling into the back of the suit. _Hehheheh...this'll work for sure._ Matthew fully oriented himself inside the suit, standing up and gazing at thee helpless ghosts. "HAH! WHAT ARE YOU ECTOPLASMIC FUCKERS GOING TO DO NOW!?" Yelled Matthew, his body shaking with laughter. _Creak._ His laughs hard and loud, vibrating his chest. _Creak._ As Matthew laughed his view shifted upwards, then he saw something that made his blood run cold as ice. A drop of water pooled on the ceiling, then fell down, down, down, and directly into the suit's hole on the back used for cranking. _**SNAP!**_

Metal rods and springs shot from the sides of the suit, piercing into Matthew's flesh and bones like tissue paper. "AAAAAGGGGHHGHHGGLLLL!" Matthew screamed in agony. Ghosts gathered around his body as more and more animatronic devices impaled him. " **It feels like you're in the middle of the sun right?" "Do you feel warm liquid running down your body?" "Can you move at all?"** Then, with all the specters synchronized they simply said " **Does it hurt?"** More and more metal shot through Matthew's body, the sound of snapping carrots and tearing paper filling the room, while the force caused his body to twitch and spasm as more and more metal filled his body. "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAHHHHHGGGGAHHAH!" wailed Matthew, but he was cut short by two metal pipes spearing through his throat and jaw, eliminating his voice. The ghosts simply watched, smiling happily as they slowly faded. Matthew's body slumped against the wall, twitching as more circuitry and wires stabbed into his body like he was in an iron maiden. Blood pooled around his legs as the impalement suddenly ceased, leaving a bloody Spring Bonnie animatronic, with Matthew inside.

 _Guh...it's ironic...isn't...it? Eheh...heh...ehh..hhh..._ As Matthew's consciousness drifted away, the Spring Bonnie suit's eyes suddenly lit up. _It's fine though. I'll be here._ The suit's normally emotionless mouth suddenly twisted into a purely evil malicious grin.

 _Someone'll find me. Someone's bound to come here._

 _ **It's fate.**_


	2. Apology

Hey friends, I just wanted to apologize for the stupidly long delay. There've been a lot of things going on in my life, deaths, stuff like that. But now I'm going to write like my existence depends on it, and I swear on my life that I'll have a chapter up in the next five days, guaranteed. Once again, I'm so sorry, along with just being utterly disgusted at myself.

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	3. Chapter 1: An Evening in the Annen House

Holy bujeezus this took a long time to come out! I'm very sorry, there's been a lot of stuff going on in my life, but it's seemed to clear up for the time being. Thank you for putting up with the long wait, so let's not dally any longer and jump right into:

Chapter 1: An Evening in the Annen House

Thirty years later

Cassandra

Cassandra was busy doing what she usually did on a Sunday evening, sitting on the floor of her room with the bright flashing colors of Pokemon Stadium playing across her face in stark contrast to the room around her. She had just finished pounding a Venusaur's face into the pavement, and had switched out to her Dragonite to unleash a fire blast into her foes Executor. She quickly and savagely destroyed her foes entire team, leaving ashen shadows where they once stood.

Cassandra set down the controller and reached out her hand to her younger brother, who begrudgingly accepted the handshake. "Dang it, why do you always beat me?" he grumbled, setting an amused smile on Cassandra's face. "'Cause you never switch out." She smarmed at Ashton, whose response was to stick his tongue out at her. The siblings stared at each other for a few minutes, then broke out laughing and wrapped each other in the others arms.

Though Ashton was only sixteen (two years younger than his sister), he still remained a kid at heart. He was old enough to drive, though he hadn't gotten his license, 'cause he was too busy playing video games to bother. _He'd be able to drive himself to Gamestop if he just got his stupid license._ Cassandra thought to herself. Ashton gently set down his N64 controller on top of the rectangular grey console, gently patting the top of the joystick before standing up.

"SO!" he yelled suddenly, making Cassandra jump. Ashton stood up with a quiet grunt, standing at his full height of six-foot three. "I have a date with TF2, got some nubs to rub." he stated sheepishly, Cassandra cringing slightly at his version of the term noob, standing up as well at her height of six foot five. "Right, that's 'cause you only play on that same server." Cassandra grinned. "Psh, it's a lot more fun than stalking dedicated servers!" Ashton retorted, corners of his mouth twitching with annoyance. "Heh, whatever. Catch you later Ash." she smiled, opening the beige wood door for her brother. "Right back at ya Cass!" he replied (rather loudly), as he slid out the door, directly across the hall and into his room, letting his door shut with a slam. "Ash has no sense of volume…" Cassy muttered, closing her door quietly in contrast with her brother.

Cassandra walked back into the darkness of her room, her toes catching the fuzzy fabric between them. Sliding rather crudely down in front of her TV, changing the video inputs on her tv and booting up her Play Station 2, she set the disk of Katamari Damacy into the disk tray, which the black console gobbled up voraciously as the main menu lit up her room with red and white. As she proceeded to assimilate everything in her path with her all-consuming sphere, Cassandra's mind began to wander.

Her brain sparked and jolted as random miscellaneous thoughts buzzed through her head. _I wonder what class Ash is playing. That guy's jittering next to that crocodile. I need to vacuum. Screw that._ Her thoughts ran aimlessly through her head as she continued to roll around her conglomeration of domestic furniture, building, and random forms of life. Her mind continued to wander, her thoughts deviating towards her own problems.

 _Serious asthma, ADHD, and COPD. Guess that's why I don't like exercise. You already knew that you spaz._ These were the only three things that Cassandra considered detrimental to her, however those three diseases were very, very influential to her everyday life. Because of the two breathing disorders, she couldn't exercise to save her life (along with the fact that when she started to wheeze the combination of the two defects made it sound like a middle aged man was in the middle of a cloud of a combination of mustard gas and Taco Bell farts), and her ADHD made it so that her concentration went out the wazoo, which is probably why she excelled in very fast paced… well anything.

Gently sighing, she saved her game and stood up from the floor with groan. Rubbing the small of her back, she walked towards the beige door and opened it slowly, the hinges letting out a loud squeak. _I really need to oil those little bastards._ She quickly flung open the door, deciding to get through the rest of the metallic creaking as fast as possible.

The orange light that flooded her hallway immediately assaulted her eyes, blinding her momentarily. "Goddammit!" she growled subconsciously. "That's what you get for staying in your dark room for three hours straight!" Ashton's muffled voice came from behind his own equally beige door. "Shut your face!" Cassandra uncreatively yelled back. "You're gonna turn into one of those blind cave geckos that they show on the nature channel!" Ashton taunted, laughs mixing in with the words. "They're salamanders you moron!" "Same thing!" Cassandra cursed her brother's name under her breath. _It's a good thing Mom 'n Dad aren't home._

Cassandra's eyes recovered from being nuked with light, the mahogany railing that protected people falling unceremoniously from the second floor fading into her vision, along with the white stucco walls on her left side. Cassandra took a first shaky step, then calmly walked along the left wall, her hand drifting over the small bumps that coated the ugly wooden walls underneath.

Cassandra took a right turn, the grey carpet brushing the underside of her feet as she walked past the large oblong painting that hung above the stairs. The egg-shaped stretch of canvas sported a shoddily crafted mix of blue splatters of paint with clean orange stripes that ran in arbitrary directions with white sections of unpainted canvas. The whole thing was a mess to look at, making Cassandra wonder if the artist knew anything about if something was pleasant to the eye (which her eyes asked the same question, but with tiny eye sized torches and pitchforks).

Shooting a quick gust of wind out of her nose, Cassandra continued down the stairs into her front room, which was unceremoniously decorated with a single (and rather depressed looking) potted fern, a wire shoe rack, a splintery coat rack that seemed to be just crescent shaped pieces of wood stuck to a long pole with the same crescent sticks attached in the opposite direction, and a picture of one of her mother's friends that smiled in a way that suggested that there was some sort of eldritch horror placed directly on the camera lens.

The peach colored light of dusk shone through the half circle of glass near the top of the front door that served as a window, sending another semi-circle of orange light onto the hardwood floor. Cassandra reached into the pocket of her baggy jeans, and upon hearing the jingle of keys reached into the top left corner of the shoe rack, grabbing her orange tennis shoes from inside. "Gonna go grab the mail Ash, be right back!" Cassandra yelled upstairs in the vague direction of her brother's room, a muffled yell signaling that he understood. Cassandra slipped on her shoes, feeling the squishy padding underneath. She took a firm hold on the copper door handle, unlatching the slide lock and stepping into the cold november air.

A gust of cold wind blew over Cassandra's right shoulder, causing her to shiver and clutch her shoulder subconsciously. She closed the beige door, wondering why all the doors in her seemed to be coated in the same exact shade of bland beige. Cassandra spun on her heel and walked down her driveway, orange light from the setting sun coloring the sidewalk a luminescent shade of peach.

Cassandra stared deep into the twilight that covered her neighborhood, taking the color deep into her head. _This is my favorite time of day._ she thought to herself. Peach was her favorite color after all, and dusk just so happened to dye everything in the marvelous paint of sunset. Taking a deep breath through her mouth, Cassandra strolled down the sidewalk that ran parallel to the black road. She passed by the houses of neighbors she barely knew, their yards sporting vivid flowers and lawn decorations. The houses varied in color from pale green, to washed out blue, with every color in between.

The soles of her shoes slapped on the sidewalk, making a loud footstep sound that echoed through the unusually quiet neighborhood. Her street wasn't exactly the kingdom of suburban noise, but it was never this quiet. There was usually a dog barking, or a car driving through, but the only sound was the rustling of leaves and her own heavy footsteps. _Huh… it's quiet… too quiet…_ Cassandra suddenly whipped around, attempting to catch a would be ghoul or goblin. Nothing was there, of course. Cassandra let out a hushed chuckle, thinking how stupid she would look if someone saw. _Eh, who cares…_ Cassandra continued to walk down the street, the silence around her giving off an uncomfortable vibe.

The mailbox came into her sight, making her walk speed up. The silence was starting to get to her, making her heart beat faster and her palms sweaty. _Why's it this quiet?_ she thought to herself, the words passing through her brain quickly. She jogged the last few feet to her mailbox, forcefully jamming the key into the lock and twisting. However, the excess amount of force sent the contents of the compartment spilling out onto the sidewalk.

 _Dammit…_ Cassandra started to speedily gather the mail into her arms, eager to get back to her house. _Why's it so freaking quiet!?_ she yelled in her head. There was always some sort of ambient noise everywhere she went, but right now the was just the sound of paper rustling, as even the leaves had stopped shaking. As she gathered the rest of the envelopes into her arms she stood up, banging her shoulder on the corner of the mailbox. "GAH!" she yelled in both pain and surprise at the surprisingly sharp edge of the mailbox.

As Cassandra rubbed her sore shoulder a flyer shook loose from the force and gently floated from the mailbox onto the top of the stack of envelopes that Cassandra carried. A strange looking bear mask hung on a wall, lit by an off frame camera. Below the picture was a paragraph in standard flyer font that read:

LOCAL AMUSEMENT PARK IS GETTING READY TO SCARE YOUR SOCKS OFF WITH A NEW ATTRACTION BASED ON THE UNSOLVED MYSTERIES OF FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!

FEATURING ACTUAL RELICS FROM THE DECADES OLD PIZZERIA, THIS NEW ATTRACTION IS GUARANTEED TO BRING BACK YOUR CHILDHOOD IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY!

Then, in small text underneath the large ad, another small sentence read:

Taking job offers for night shift, hours are 12:00-6:00 AM, Monday-Friday. Pay is 7.25 an hour.

 _Oh crap!_ thought Cassandra. _I remember going to Freddy's! I always walked Ash there every Thursday to see Pirate Playtime!_ Cassandra clutched the ad to her chest, absolutely elated that she had the chance to work at a place mimicking her childhood favorite hangout. She folded the ad into a neat square and stuck it in her pocket, walking happily home, a spring in her step, the silent neighborhood no longer fazing her as she thought of the good times that lay ahead of her at her future job.


End file.
